Flame Cancer D125RF
Flame Cancer D125RF is an Attack-type Beyblade found in Random Booster Vol. 6 Killer Beafowl. Face Bolt: Cancer *'Weight: '''1.8 grams The Face on this Beyblade depicts '''Cancer', the fourth astrological sign in the Zodiac. Its Zodiac symbol is the Crab. On the face, there are 2 crab claws. Energy Ring: Cancer *'Weight:' 3.0 grams The Cancer Energy Ring is completely circular and featured in Random Booster Light Vol.1 Mad Cancer CH120FS is of a brighter red, while the BB-55 Booster version is slightly darker. Both are identical in shape and weight. It shows crab claws. Fusion Wheel: Flame *'Weight:' 32.5 grams The Flame Fusion Wheel was first released with Flame Sagittario C145S. It is predominantly circular, with two small spikes and two additional smaller gaps on its circumference. The Wheel is relatively thin throughout, with the very edge of the Wheel being slightly thicker, improving Stamina. Due to the design of Flame where the Wheel's perimeter is raised slightly, more of the Track below is exposed compared to other Wheels, hence making it easier for other Beyblades to strike its Track. This significantly reduces its Defense capabilities, however, when used with the TH170 (from Beat Lynx), C145, 230 Tracks, it will have a good Defense quality. Attack: 1 Defense: 2 Stamina: 4 Spin Track: Defense 125 *1.7 grams Defense 125 is a standard 125 Spin Track with the addition of a plastic ring surrounding it. This ring's purpose is to absorb hits from low Attackers and increase weight. However, since the Track itself is so low-set, and close to the center of the Bey, it rarely comes in contact with an opposing bey. The Track was originally made for Defense Types, but due to its small diameter, it does not work efficiently. The ring around it helps stamina, though, as it flows with the air current around it. D125 is decent but Tracks like BD145 and TH170 greatly outclass it. D125 is a dark grey in color. Customizations *MF Gravity Destroyer/Perseus D125/125RF *MF-H Earth Bull/Aquario D125RS/RSF/CS *Burn Bull D125D/SD/WD Performance Tip: Rubber Flat (RF) It is rubber which gives grip on the stadium floor, providing it with more defense and allowing Beyblades to whizz around the stadium, fast. Like most other attack bottoms, Rubber Flat has poor Stamina, so it has to beat the opponents in the first 25 seconds. This RF is colored blue with a rubber tip which is red. After extensive use however, it'll wear down, but slower than R2F (Right Rubber Flat). As the tip wears down, it'll perform like a Balance Tip with some aggressive movements, and when the other bey hits it, it won't move and act as defensive with some amount of increased Stamina. This Performance Tip is good for Attack-type combos but, if you plan on using this Performance Tip, you'll want to have a plan for a 1 hit KO. If you plan for your bey to last a while before a spin out. After time the small bar inside can break. It is OK, but the rubber tip will move up a small bit and the beys height will decrease very slightly. There is a rumor that if you place one drop of Yamaha synthetic valve oil (the kind for band instruments, not motorcycles) on the tip, the bey will spin and move faster and have more spin time. If you put certain kinds of lubricants on the bowl part of a stadium, even R2F, which has less stamina that RF, will easily spin for over 2 minutes 30 seconds. Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Beyblades Category:Attack Types Category:Random Booster Beyblades